The present invention relates generally to a tape recorder with an auto-reverse system which can automatically switch tape driving between forward and reverse direction in response to detecting of tape end. More particularly, the present invention relates to a manually operative switching means for selecting operative and inoperative positions of an auto-reverse system of a tape recorder.
Recently, there have been provided and used tape recorders which include auto-reverse systems for automatically switching directions of tape driving between forward and reverse directions. The auto-reverse system generally comprises a tape end detector sensitive to a tape end, for example, by sensing an electrically conductive part provided at the tape end and an actuator for operating a driving system of the tape recorder; the actuator switches driving directions of the tape between forward and reverse directions.
In such a conventional tape recorder, the auto-reverse system is operative in both a reproduce or play mode for reproduction of recorded sound and a record mode. This is convenient for continuously reproducing or recording in a forward track and a reverse track formed on the tape. However, in such system, if it is desired to play only one side of a track, i.e. either the forward track or reverse track, it is impossible to automatically stop the tape recorder at the tape end. Therefore, even if only one side of a track is played, the other side is necessarily and undesirably played unless there is a manual stop operation. Particularly, if the tape recorder has a system that a mode selector inhibits record operation during tape reverse drive and when the tape recorder is operated in the record mode during forward driving, the mode is automatically switched to reproduce mode in response to the tape driving direction switching from forward to reverse.
On the other hand, there is also available such a tape recorder that is provided with a so-called auto-stop system to automatically stop driving of the tape when the tape end is detected. Because of the inconvenience in the conventional tape recorder having an auto-reverse system, it is desirable to provide the auto-stop system in such a relationship with an auto-reverse system and an auto-stop system that can be manually selected to operate according to the tape recorder desired operating mode.
There is also a tape recorder which is provided with a pause mode function to temporarily stop tape driving. In the conventional tape recorder, the pause mechanism is provided independently of the manual reverse mechanism. While this tape recorder is in a pause mode, the manual reverse mechanism is still operative so that, if the operator unconsciously or erroneously touches or depresses the reverse switch, the reverse mechanism, unexpectedly operates to reverse the tape driving direction. Additionally, since the manual reverse switch is generally operative in response to a relatively small depressing force, the switch possibly becomes operative to switch the tape driving direction by unconsciously or carelessly touching it. Therefore, in such tape recorder, it is required to incorporate the manual reverse mechanism with the pause mechanism so as to prevent the above-mentioned miss-operation.